


Spare Change

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [620]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: can't i have prompt # 167 with Denny (Benny/Dean)Prompt #167 Laundromat AU





	Spare Change

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on: Jan 20th, 2015  
> I'm not accepting prompts right now, sorry!

Dean sighed, walking into the laundromat, and stepping up to one of the machines, opening the door and tossing his stuff in.

He reached into his pocket, grabbing the change he had, ready to pay the machine, when he realized that he didn’t have enough change.

“How the fuck do I not have enough?” Dean muttered. “I always have fucking loose change around, how do I not have enough to pay the machine?”

Dean groaned softly, not wanting to ask anyone around him for some spare change, so he shut the machine door, and started casually looking around at the floor, seeing if he could find fallen change.

He slowly made his was around the laundromat, growing more desperate the longer he couldn’t find change.

“Fuck my washing machine breaking and me having to use the laundromat.” Dean muttered softly, going back to his clothing.

When he got back, he found the washing machine running, with his clothes inside.

“The fuck?” Dean muttered, looking around and trying to figure out who was the one that started his washer.

Just a few machines away was one of Dean’s neighbors, Benny Lafitte, who was casually putting his own clothing in a machine and setting it to run. Dean saw the smirk on Benny’s face, and the lightbulb clicked.

“You gave the washer change, didn’t you?” Dean asked.

“Who me?” Benny asked, feeding the machine coin and starting it, taking a step back. “Maybe.”

“You didn’t have to.” Dean said. “I would have found enough change.”

“Sure thing.” Benny said, looking over at Dean, and giving a wink, and Dean froze. “I don’t mind helping a neighbor out. Why are you using the laundromat anyway?”

“My washer broke.” Dean admitted. “I’m just using the laundromat until I get mine fixed. Why do you use it?”

“Wastes less water, which means less money for me to pay for the bill, so I don’t mind paying the change.” Benny shrugged.

“Huh, never thought about it like that.” Dean murmured.

“Yeah, it helps.” Benny nodded.

“Listen, I can totally get you change back or whatever-”

“Don’t worry about it, brother.”

“Umm…sure…hey, Benny?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna hang at my place sometime? We could watch some football….have a few beers…”

“Sure thing Dean. Wouldn’t mind that.”

“Umm cool.” Dean said, feeling a little flustered for some reason. “I’m just…I’m just gonna go across the street, and grab a bite to eat.”

“Have enough money for that?” Benny asked, grinning.

Dean turned red for a few seconds, muttering out a  _yes_  before turning and leaving the laundromat quickly, to get some food, leaving a chuckling Benny.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on my [tumblr!](http://multishippinglover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
